1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-tank weapon including a projectile launch tube.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Apparatuses are known which are adapted for the illumination of the approach to or perimeter of a target. However, these cannot be operated in conjunction with anti-tank weapons so that another member of a combat group must be employed for the actuation of the target approach or perimeter illuminating apparatus.
For example, an illuminating projectile or flare which can be utilized for illuminating the approaches to the target area is described in German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 21 44 400. Also known from German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 26 11 206 is an illuminating flare member adapted to be fired from a launching arrangement which is fastened to a helicopter.